The Doctor in the North
by killphil1
Summary: The Doctor visits the North of England and meets a 16 year old with powers equal to his, that could potentially be stronger. This person then joins the Doctor in the TARDIS on journeys through time and space... A 10th Doctor fic


**Chapter 1:**

The day that the Doctor visited the North-East, a teenage boy named Philip was in the school where the Hairatrons (robot chips planted in the hair, causing the one with them to go mad) were attacking. The Doctor came running in to his History lesson with his sonic screwdriver hooked up to a weird tin foil type thing, which he claimed was a tracking device. He paused for a minute, looking at the board, where the work was currently being shown (the work was on the American West), and said "That's not right," and continued on his way.

"Erm... Miss, should I go see what he's looking for." he said to his affronted teacher. She snapped a "yes", and continued to read from the text book. Philip, not knowing if, as unexercised as he was, he would be able to catch up with the man he knew to be the Doctor, even though they had never met before, picked up his bag and shoved his books into it, then picked up his coat, and walked (he was a very fast walker), out of the room.

Then he began to run after the Doctor, but he stayed quiet, so that other teachers would not come out of their classrooms to see what was happening. Through the corridors they ran, until they reached the Sports Hall, where the man-like PE teacher was at work torturing the kids.

The Doctor slipped into the Sports Hall, and said that there was to be a nit check that afternoon, which Philip thought was a bold thing to do in the present company. He then waited outside the hall, ready to catch the girl who the Hairatrons were currently focused on.

While waiting, Philip finally plucked up the courage to go over and talk to the one who was known as the Oncoming Storm by some people. He had seen the Doctor in his dreams, which was how he came to know so much about him.

"Hello Doctor." he said, causing the skinny man to jump. "Can I help you with anything?"

"And who might you be? And how do you know my name? And... You could help if you happened to have an amplifier on you – it'll be faster than waiting." he replied.

"I don't have one, but there will be one in the Performing Arts Block. I'll answer your other questions later." he said, and ran off to the PA Block to get an amplifier for the Doctor. He wondered if he was doing the right thing in helping the Doctor, although for once, his exploits did not seem deadly. _This must be so dull for him, without a death threat_ he thought.

Five minutes later, he returned to the still waiting Doctor. "The bell doesn't go for another ten minutes you know." he said, handing over the amplifier. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and plugged it straight into the amp.

"Block your ears, 'cos' this is gonna' hurt!" he yelled, placing the amp by the Sports Hall door, and pressing in the bottom. The sound caused by this caused the walls to crack. Everyone who was caught off guard doubled over in pain, and one girl's head seemed to have a miniature explosion occurring on it - the Hairatrons were exploding. "Oops. Never fully thought that through did I?" he said, grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall beside him, and running to put out the fire in the girl's hair.

An hour later, Philip met the Doctor at the school gates. "OK, you've seen enough to know that what I do is dangerous, and you've seen some of the global things, such as the Daleks stealing the Earth, and the Cyberman invasion. You might even have seen some of the other aliens I've faced on Earth… although I'm not so sure about on other planets… Now though, I want some answers. First, how do you know my name? What do you want? And why did you follow me?"

"I know you from my dreams. I see you sometimes, Doctor, running around, saving planets; usually you're with somebody else, but they've all left you again: Martha, Jack, and even Rose." Philip paused dramatically, as though he was seeing it all in his mind. "And, in answer to your second question, I want to travel with you. I know about you, and some of the aliens that you've met, I've even seen a couple for myself, and read about them in the history textbooks from the library. On top of that, I'm clever and learn quickly, although I'm not a great runner, but I can improve that with practice; besides, I have powers other than seeing you in my dreams… I'm descended from at least 8 powerful people. What do you say?"

"I want to say no, because you're only a child, but…"

"I'm almost sixteen!" Philip said loudly, cutting him off. "You're lucky that Brianna wasn't in school today by the way – she'd have stalked you forever more."

"Let me finish: I want to say no, but I get the feeling, that now that we have met, your visions will be more vivid, often as if you are there – maybe even making you go there. Also, I think you could be of use with your abilities… I'm wondering if the TARDIS could enhance those abilities, make them more powerful. And, if they do become more powerful, I want to know what species you're descended from, as no human should have any powers except maybe a handful with a psychic field, but certainly no teenagers… But I will have to return you to within five minutes of when I took you when we come back, or I'll be in trouble with the government… again."

"WOO!!! You won't regret this Doctor. Oh, could we stop by me house, in say… an hour's time? I have a few things I need to pick up…"

The new friends went and found the TARDIS, which had been left down the road at the nearby police station, so as not to seem out of place, and off they went into time and space.


End file.
